


Crazy (for you baby)

by leftstartotheright



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20619740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftstartotheright/pseuds/leftstartotheright
Summary: This is a smutty wayhaught one shot based on the music video "Crazy" by Aerosmith ♡ It also has some fluff and kink so hope you enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

Purgatory, 1993.

Nicole nervously played with her shirt while she waited in the car. 10 minutes, that's all Waverly promised her she'd have to wait for her, but 20 minutes had passed and there was no sign of the younger girl. 

Usually, Nicole wouldn't mind getting caught, she wasn't even a bad kid to begin with but Purgatory was very conservative place and their catholic school had way too many stupid rules. The nuns had already warned her parents that next time she got caught with "innapropiate" behaviour she would be expelled. Of course her parents weren't happy about the news, not because they cared about Nicole, she had always felt like an obstacle in their lives and that's why she'd rather keep them happy and unbothered. She didn't want to give them another reason to turn their backs on her, even though they did anyway. Also she knew that they would eventually use that to emotionally manipulate her after any discussion or argument, so she'd much rather stay out of trouble. But it wasn't her fault trouble kept finding her. Especially since she met Waverly. 

And that's when she saw her.

Sneaking out through a window. At one point her skirt got stuck leaving her underwear for everyone to see. Thank god that everyone was in class, Nicole thought. 

Waverly was like no other girl Nicole had ever met. She was sweet, kind and caring but she also had this wild side about her. Everyone loved Waverly, from the nuns to every single student. She was always flashing bright smiles and helping everyone. But when she was around Nicole this force that was greater than her took over her body. They drove each other crazy, in the best way possible.

Nicole had met Waverly in the strangest of ways. Waverly used to stay after school to help clean up the church every day. Nicole, on the other hand, always skipped it and instead stayed behind the church taking videos with her huge heavy camera and smoking cigarettes. She didn't even like smoking that much, but it was the only thing that made her feel in control. It was a decision she could make for herself instead of having someone bossing her around or making her feel useless, as the adults in her life always would. Everyday, she would see Waverly when she was leaving. At first they would only look at each other. There was something about the way that Waverly looked at her, sweet but yet intriguing that made Nicole feel some type of way. Though the first time she saw her, Nicole thought Waverly seemed like one of those snob girls who were always trying to be perfect and wouldn't even spend a second of their lives meeting Nicole before judging her. But as time passed, she realized Waverly was really different. In fact, Waverly was too good to be real in Nicole's eyes.

Nicole was brought back to reality by Waverly opening her car's door and quickly jumping in next to her. 

"Let's go!" she whispered excitedly as if someone would be able to hear them. Nicole rolled her eyes while a wide smile made her dimples show up.

And just like that they left, nowhere to go, yet they had all day to find out and each other's company to enjoy.

As they drove, Waverly told Nicole about her day, why she had been late and how she was able to finally leave without anyone noticing. None of them liked lying, so they had to find their own ways of breaking the rules in order to sneak out. After a little chat, Waverly began blasting out to every song that would come on the radio, messing up her hair and from time to time she'd look at Nicole to make sure she knew all these love song lyrics were dedicated to her.

They had pulled up at a gas station and before Nicole was able to leave the car, Waverly grabbed her face with both hands and pressed her lips against hers. That had been the beginning of a make out session that made them lose track of time. All Nicole knew was that Waverly was now straddling her lap and it was one of the best feelings in the world. Nicole's hands were traveling up and down the brunette's thighs, lifting her uniform's skirt higher and higher each time. Every time Nicole's hand went near her butt, Waverly would leave out a moan that would disappear into Nicole's mouth. Nicole could feel Waverly growing more and more frustrated as she moved against her leg.

Suddendly, she felt Waverly's hand holding up her chin between two fingers.

"Baby look at me" whispered Waverly basically breathless.

Nicole looked into her girlfriend's eyes, placing now each of her hands on the brunette's hips helping her to speed up her pace. Waverly couldn't handle how good it felt feeling Nicole in every single way. She gently pushed her forehead against her girlfriend's and...

"Hey girls, can i join?" a 60 year old man that worked at the station yelled at them through the window. Nicole clenched her jaw ready to shout something back at him when she felt Waverly's finger against her lips.

"It's not worth it, baby" she said with her forehead still pressed against the readhead's.

"I know but he sure deserves it. How is it fair that men think they can say whatever they want and there'll be no consequences?"

"That's because, sadly, there aren’t any consequences, ever” said the younger girl as she tucked her hair behind her ear "To be fair, we probably shouldn't be making out in a car in the first place".

"But i want to be able to make out with you wherever i want" pouted the readhead.

"i know baby, and there'll be plenty of time for that" said Waverly pecking her girlfriend on the lips "but first, how about you take care of this thing while i get some snacks for us?"

"Sure, i'd never leave you out here with that creep looking at you like that"

"I'll be back in a second" said Waverly before placing one last quick kiss on her girlfriend's nose and getting out of the car.

As Waverly went into the gas station, Nicole could see the old guy's eyes following her girlfriend's body. She had to count to ten in order not to break his nose and teach him some manners. Meanwhile, Waverly was looking through the snacks not knowing what to choose, since they didn't have that much money with them as they needed to save some to spend the night somewhere.

"How much are these?" she asked a guy who was sitting behind the counter looking through a magazine.

No response.

"How much are these?" she repeated.

"Hm?" he was definitely high, Waverly thought.

"Excuse me" the guy finally looked up "I asked you a question" said Waverly trying hard to stay polite.

"Damn, you look fine" Waverly rolled her eyes and headed to the door. "Hey, sorry, i didn't mean to offend you. You are just one of the hottest girls i've seen in my entire life"

"Well, it seems that none of the men who work here can keep it in their pants" said Waverly looking at the old man outside and then back at him.

"Oh, my boss? Yeah, he's a total cunt. He's actually my uncle and he treats women like shit. Was he rude to you?"

"Well, let's just say he offered to join my girlfriend and i without anyone inviting him" Waverly crossed her arms infront of her "Not that we would ever need help with that in the first place"

"That sucks, i'm honestly very sorry. Why don't you just take whatever you want. It’s on me" Waverly was taken by surprise by the guy's offer "I'm being serious, take whatever you want, i want to make it up to you"

Waverly smiled and grabbed a few bag of chips and other snacks. In fact, she went a little crazy and started grabbing random things as a big “fuck you” to the old man outside. She spotted some pink bunny sunglasses and put them on. 

Nicole entered the gas station only to see Waverly holding so much stuff she could barely walk. 

"Is everything okay, Waves? You were taking too long" she asked looking back and forth between her girlfriend and the young guy behind the counter.

"Everything's fine, i made a new friend and he's given us a bunch of free stuff to make up for the fact that his uncle is a real dick" the guy winked at them in a fun friendly way.

Nicole took some of the things from her girlfriend's hands, still a bit confused. Nevertheless, she thanked him as they both left the station.

\----------------------------------------------

"Are you ready?" asked Waverly from behind the bathroom's door.

"I'm always ready for you, baby" Nicole was sitting on the edge of the bed. They had rented a cheap motel’s room to spend the night. They were lucky, as just as they got to the room, it started pouring rain outside.

"Okay, turn on the radio for me, please" Nicole pressed the button, and the sound of "Crazy" by Aerosmith started filling the room.

"I love this son-" just as Nicole was about the finish the sentence Waverly stepped out of the bathroom. She had managed to convert her uniform's shirt into a croptop that showed her toned abdomen, aswell as her plaid skirt. 

She began dancing around the room and would giggle from time to time. Waverly was a great dancer and Nicole loved seeing her perform. And even more, she loved the fact that Waverly would push her shyness away and dance for her, even though she would blush a little and was evidently nervous. Nicole couldn't understand how someone could be so sexy and cute at the same time.

Nicole's hands kept reaching out for Waverly, but the brunette would just softly push them away and smirk. Still, Waverly would get closer and closer to Nicole as the song played.

"I go crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby" sang Waverly against her girlfriend's lips. She stood close enough for Nicole to push her onto her lap, crashing their lips together.

Waverly placed her hands against her girlfriend’s shoulders, pushing her down so that she would be lying down on the bed. She slowly began taking her shirt off, feeling Nicole’s eyes on her body “That kind of lovin’, yeah, now i’m never, never, never gonna be the same” she sang before kissing Nicole again. At first, the kiss was slow and sensual, but as Nicole’s hand started reaching up Waverly’s skirt, the brunette found it harder to breath. As soon as Waverly felt the redhead’s tongue against hers, she lost all self-control. Their kiss was now hungry and passionate, as if they couldn’t get enough of each other. As if they were trying to melt into one being. Waverly clumsily took off Nicole’s shirt and moved her lips down to her neck, before moving even further down to her girlfriend’s chest. Nicole moaned at the sensation of Waverly’s perfect lips against her skin. 

“May I?” asked Waverly playing with the strap of her girlfriend’s bra. Nicole nodded and Waverly proceeded to unclasp her bra and take it off.

“God, you are so beautiful” the brunette said at the sight of Nicole’s naked torso and breasts, her hands traveling up her girlfriend’s bare stomach. Nicole blushed a little and pulled Waverly down into a heated kiss, but Waverly didn’t waste any time and soon after that moved her mouth down to her girlfriend's nipples. She loved hearing Nicole moan under her touch. She loved that she was the one to have this effect on her. After giving attention to both of her nipples, Waverly started pressing kisses down her girlfriend’s stomach until she reached the hem of Nicole’s skirt. She felt the redhead’s body tremble.

"Wait, wait, wait" said the redhead breathlessly, lifting herself up from the bed, resting her weight on her forearms “Waves, I want to see you first”.

Waverly stood up with a sweet smile on her face and removed all the items of clothing that were left on her body. When she sat back down onto Nicole’s lap, the redhead felt her girlfriend’s wetness rubbing against her thigh. That made Nicole lose it, with a quick move, she switched places with Waverly now being her the one on top, hovering over Waverly’s naked body.

“You are like a fucking vision, Waverly Earp” she whispered before leaving a trail of kisses down her girlfriend’s body. Once she reached her thighs, just left a few wet kisses on them. She could feel the heat coming from Waverly’s center. 

“Baby, I can’t wait any longer” moaned Waverly as she bit her own finger. Nicole lightly dipped her finger between Waverly’s folds, slowly moving it up and down as her girlfriend’s back began to arch under her. Feeling Waverly practically shake, she moved her finger to her girlfriend’s clit and began rubbing in circles around it. As she felt her clit beginning to swell, she moved her lips down and began sucking on it. Waverly’s hands immediately went to Nicole’s hair, and couldn’t help but to push her down lightly onto her.

“Baby, please fuck me” Waverly moaned feeling Nicole humming from pleasure while sucking on her. Waverly pulled her girlfriend up so that they were facing each other before crashing their lips together once again, being able to taste herself in Nicole’s mouth. She put each of her hands against her girlfriend’s cheeks and looked at her “I’m serious Nicole, I don’t think I can handle this anymore. I need you to fuck me hard now, please baby. I need you” Nicole grinned and sat up on the bed so that she was resting on her knees and moved Waverly so that she was sitting up the same way, only with her back facing towards Nicole.

“Open your legs wide for me, baby” whispered Nicole against the back of Waverly’s neck. Waverly obeyed and opened her legs, her ass now brushing against Nicole’s legs, basically straddling her lap. Nicole pressed a hand against Waverly’s stomach and used it to push her further onto her “Tell me what you want, baby”

“I want you inside” moaned Waverly feeling Nicole’s breasts against her back.

“Show me how, baby” Waverly took Nicole’s free hand and placed it between her legs. Nicole began moving her fingers up and down Waverly’s folds “God, baby, you are so wet. So ready for me” Nicole’s hand didn’t last too long where it was, as Waverly guided her girlfriend’s hand where she really wanted it, her breath hitching when she felt Nicole pushing one finger inside of her. Nicole pumped her finger in and out of Waverly, before adding another one. Waverly couldn’t get enough of the pleasure she was feeling, a certain dizziness kicking in, so she steadied herself by reaching out for the back of Nicole’s head. As Nicole was pumping her fingers in and out of Waverly, the brunette reached down to her own clit and began pleasuring herself at the same time.

“That’s it baby, you are being so good” encouraged Nicole. Waverly’s hips started rocking against Nicole’s fingers, picking up the pace as she felt her muscles beginning to tense up “Nicole, shit, you fuck me so fucking good” Waverly was basically screaming in pleasure at this point, she could feel her orgasm approaching as Nicole’s fingers keep curling inside of her “Come for me Waves. I want to feel you coming around my fingers, babe” Waverly’s back arched as she felt her climax overwhelmingly take over her body. She kept ridding Nicole’s fingers through her orgasm, while the redhead placed gentle kisses on her neck. Nicole was about to remove her fingers from inside her girlfriend when she was stopped by Waverly’s hand “Wait, I want to feel you like this for a moment”.

A few minutes had passed and their breathings were finally back to normal. They both lied down staring at each other as both of them played with each other’s hair, hearing the rain outside the room. From time to time, thunder would make both of their bodies tense up. Waverly moved her head under Nicole’s chin and pressed her nose against her girlfriend’s chest. 

“You drive me crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby” Nicole sang quietly feeling Waverly calmly breathing against her.


	2. Something (in the way she moves)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second and last chapter of the "Crazy (for you baby)" series. It felt very magical writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it ♡

September, 1993. Purgatory, 11pm

The room was silent, except for a little knocking sound on the old window caused by the wind. Fairy lights illuminating a colorful room, decorated by unicorns and posters of Aerosmith, and in the middle of all that calm, two teenagers cuddled up in bed.

Nicole was resting her head on Waverly's chest, while the younger one lovingly traced with one of her fingers the redhead's jaw. 

"Are you feeling better?" asked Waverly genuinely concerned. Nicole had appeared a few hours before in her bedroom, sneaking in through her window. As long as she saw Waverly, without a word, she threw her arms around the brunette's waist and began to sob. Waverly was shocked at first, for a couple of reasons; Especially, because Nicole never cried. Waverly had gotten to the conclussion that it probably was because she always was the one looking out for everyone else and probably didn't want to seem weak. What Nicole didn't realize was that Waverly wanted to be there for her just as much. Waverly's heart ached just as much as Nicole's for knowing what the redhead was going through at home, and the fact that she couldn't do anything to change that made her feel even worse. She wanted to take care of Nicole and give her the live that she needed. The kind of life she deserved.

"I feel like an idiot" said the older girl hiding her face against the brunette's chest.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because it's true. I come here, i sneak into your bedroom and i cry to you like a baby, when you have stuff of your own to deal with, like your dad" Nicole wasn't crying anymore, but as words came out of her mouth, she would sometimes struggle to breath properly.

"I could say the same to you, you know?" Waverly played with Nicole's hair trying to calm her down "I always go to you with my problems and you never complain"

"Yeah, but that's different" chukled Nicole.

"How is that different?".

"Well, because you are the best person i know and it's not fair what you go through at home with your dad" Nicole's tone was sweet, she almost sounded like an upset child "I love you and i want to take care of you".

"And i love you want to take care of you" Waverly sat up and grabbed her girlfriend's face carefully "Nicole look at me" Waverly's tone was more serious now "You are the strongest person i have ever met in my entire life, but that doesn't mean you need to go through stuff on your own. I'm always amazed by how sefless you are, but i'm here with you because i want to be. I don't know what goes through your parents' head in order for them to treat you like that. I don't know how they can be so blind and not realize what an amazing human they have created. However, i do know that you are worthy of everything good that this world has to offer" Waverly made a brief pause her eyes swelling with tears that wouldn't come out "I know the kind of life you've had until now it's not the kind of life that you deserve, or anyone for that matter, but at the same time it has shaped you to be who you are today and it's brought you to me. So, whatever crappy life you had before you met me, it's gone now because one day i'm going to take you far away from here and buy you a house in the mountains so you can hike and do everything you love doing and i'm going to take care of you there for the rest of my life. As long as i'm on this earth you will never be alone again, Nicole, because i will be your home".

Nicole was speechless. She always knew Waverly was special, but she never thought life would reward her with someone like her. For the first time in her life she felt loved and appreciated and the best part was that it was all pure. It was real. 

Nicole sat up next to Waverly, putting her hand on her girlfriend's cheek and gently pressed her lips against hers. Neither of them moved for a minute. They stayed there feeling each other, until Waverly moved her hand to Nicole's cheek in order to deepen the kiss. It was soft but at the same time passionate. It was full of love.

Nicole's free hand began making her way down to Waverly's body until it reached the hem of her underwear, but her hand was stopped by her girlfriend's.

"Don't" said Waverly "I want to make love to you. Can I?" she asked looking deeply into the redhead's eyes. Nicole felt like her heart was about to explode. Just the way Waverly looked at her was enough to make the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. 

Nicole nodded and Waverly smiled in return. After a brief kiss, Waverly began slowly taking Nicole's clothes off and leaving smooth kisses on every part that was being left nude, until she was completely naked under her. She wanted to feel Nicole's naked body against hers, so she began taking her own clothes off. When Nicole noticed this, she quickly reached up to help Waverly but Waverly stopped her once again with a sweet smile on her lips and began to undress herself infront of the redhead. Once she took the last item of clothing that was left on her own body, she threw it God knows where, and sat back on the bed on her knees. Nicole's hands went to Waverly's waist and she left a wet kiss on the left side of her girlfriend's hips. The younger girl ran her fingers trough Nicole's silky hair before lightly pushing her down onto the bed and crashing their lips together. Their bodies pressed against each other while they kissed. It felt like heaven. Waverly moved her hand down to Nicole's right breast and began massaging it, earning a moan from the older girl. She didn't take long before moving her lips to Nicole's other breast and giving attention to both of them at the same time. As soon as Nicole felt Waverly's tongue against her nipple she moved her hand to the brunette's ass and grabbed it in need. That was all it took for Waverly to get impatient. She began making her way down her girlfriend's body leaving kisses along the way. Once she reached her destination, she looked up at Nicole with hungry eyes.

"Baby, come on, don't tease" begged Nicole not being able to control her breathing. 

Waverly gave her a small grin and began kissing up the redhead's thigh until she reached her center, where she also left a soft kiss. Nicole shivered at the sudden contact and Waverly smiled sweetly at her. Before Nicole could say anything Waverly had moved both of the redhead's legs over her shoulders, and began moving her tongue up and down her wet folds. Nicole panted in anticipation. She usually liked taking her time when she had sex with Waverly, but in that moment she just needed to be touched.

"Waves, please" Nicole's heart was beating so fast she thought she might pass out.

"You want me to show you how much i love you, baby?" Waverly teased with her lips very close to her girlfriend's center. 

"Yes, please baby, show me how good you are for me" those words were all Waverly needed to hear. She immidiately moved her lips to her girlfriend's clit and began sucking on it. Nicole couldn't help but to move her hands to Waverly's hair and pull lightly. She knew Waverly loved it and it was her way of encouraging her. 

"Oh my-, Waverly babe, keep going" just as she thought it couldn't get better, she felt two fingers at her entrance slowly go into her. Nicole's breath hitched. Waverly began pumping her fingers in and out of Nicole, curling her fingers inside of her while she sucked on the redhead's clit. Nicole's head was spinning, she even felt a little dizzy from the pleasure as Waverly changed her pace every once in awhile, taking her by surprise.

"Waves, if you keep-, I-, I think i'm gonna come" Waverly began moving her fingers faster and faster beggining to feel Nicole's walls tense up around her. Suddendly, Nicole grabbed her face and pulled her up. "Kiss me while i come for you, please baby" and so Waverly did. After a loud moan, she felt Nicole's walls contracting around her fingers and pressed her forehead against her girlfriend's. 

Once Nicole's breathing had relaxed a little bit she kissed her again, before taking her own two fingers and sucking on them "You are my favorite taste" said Waverly with a smile. What she didn't know is what that did to Nicole. She watched as the redhead moved down bellow her and without a warning she pushed Waverly's hips down onto her face. Waverly had to hold onto the bed for balance because of the unexpected action.

"Now it's my turn to show you how much i love you, baby" Nicole began to suck on Waverly's clit taking her by surpise. The brunette was feeling so overwhelmed by the pleasure she began moving her hips on her girlfriend's face. 

"Fuck, Nic" her body moved slowly to the rithm of her girlfriend's tongue but yet it felt so intense "Fuck baby, you are amazing" Nicole moved her tongue and began to explore through her girlfriend folds, her nose rubbing against her clit and began picking up her pace "Baby, i'm so close, keep going f-" before Waverly was able to finish the sentence she reached her climax, feeling spasms and pleasure take over her body.

\--------------

They had been lying down together, naked, looking at each other for what could have been minutes or hours. Everything was peaceful and perfect. No one or nothing mattered other than that moment. No school, no nuns, no problematic families, just them feeling like the only people alive, and maybe they actually were. Maybe everyone else was just existing and living the lives they thought they were supposed to live, instead of the lives they wanted to live.

"So a house on the mountains, huh?" asked Nicole, a smile creeping into her lips. Waverly giggled and kissed her girlfriend.

"Yes, and i will make you delicious vegan food for lunch everyday and rub your back when you've had a long day at work"

"Sounds good. Where can i sign up?" asked Nicole tickling Waverly lightly while both of them laughed. 

After playing and tickling each other for a few minutes, both of their laughs slowly transformed into a wide smile.

"I'm so in love with you, Waverly Earp".

"I'm so in love with you, Nicole Haught" Waverly observed every detail on Nicole's face. Every single feature. She looked so at ease "There's this song my mamma used to sing to me every night before bed and i finally understand the meaning" Waverly looked into Nicole's eyes "Because of you".

"Can i hear it?"

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night" Waverly began to sing as she moved her hand softly on Nicole's back "Take these broken wings and learn to fly" her fingers now moved to Nicole's lips "All your life you were only waiting for this moment to arise" her fingers slowly moved up to the corner of Nicole's eyes "Take these sunken eyes and learn to see, all your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free".

When Waverly stopped singing a brief silence filled the room. 

"I love that song" smiled Nicole.

"Yeah, my mom had a weird thing for this song, but i was too young to understand it" Waverly's smile was different now. It was nostalgic, even a bit sad "She always used to call me her little angel"

"She was right, you are an angel" Nicole noticed Waverly's mind had gone somewhere else "My angel and i will never leave" Waverly was still looking down when a quick tear left her eye. Nicole placed her fingers on Waverly's chin and gently pushed it up so that she was looking at her "Will you sing it to me every night in our big house on the mountains, please?" Waverly looked at Nicole and nodded before kissing her.

"All your life.  
You were waiting for this moment to arise".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments were so lovely they filled my heart with warmth ♡ As always, you can find me on twitter at @kissmyjauregass

**Author's Note:**

> Give me your feedback/suggestions at @kissmyjauregass on Twitter♡  
Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language. There’ll be a part 2!


End file.
